A heart forever remembered
by Sanctuary Dreamer
Summary: Arthur Kirkland always thought that his life with continue without change. Delivering flowers, and then going home to a big and empty house. However, one day things take a dramatic turn. While visiting a hospital one day, he meets a young, sick man who immediately grabs his attention. His life has suddenly changed so drastically. In some ways good, and in other ways, tragic. FrUk.
1. Prelude

**In was in the mood for some angst. And I've been obsessed with FrUk. Put them together and...well you get this! I got the idea while listening to Lucy by Skillet. It's such a sad song and thanks to it, I got a good idea! Hope you enjoy it!**

"Hey Alfred! Would you stop fooling about?!" Arthur scolded, a heavy box in his arms. Alfred just laughed, not taking him seriously enough to care about what he said. Instead he continued to rummage through Arthur's things. "Stop looking through my boxes! I might have personal stuff in there!"

Today was supposed to be a hard day for Arthur. But he didn't have time to feel sad. Not with Alfred being a total nuisance. Today was the day that Arthur move out of his home. The one that he and Francis had shared for many many years together The one where they had raised Alfred and Matthew. The one were they had laughed, loved, and cried together. And the one where Francis had...Arthur shook his head and stormed over to Alfred. He was SUPPOSED to be helping him pack, but had quickly lost interest and was finding ways to entertain himself. Matthew was there as well, helping out, and was currently in the master bedroom, putting away the pictures. "Alfred would you please just help me out instead of messing around?" Alfred sighed and put everything back before standing up. He placed his hands on his hips and looked around.

"I still can't believe that your moving from this house. Haven't you lived here for like...ever?" He asked. "So why would you want to move out?" He asked. Arthur sighed.

"It's just..lonely living in such a big house all by myself you know? Ever since you two moved out, it's been terribly lonely, and just a waste of so much space on just one person. I'd rather live in a smaller home." Alfred nodded.

"I get it dude." Alfred said. "Still..I hate seeing you give up such an important house you know?" As the two of them reminisced, Matthew staggered from the room. He had gathered all of the pictures from the bedrooms, as well as the ones on the walls of the hallway. He nearly dropped the box until Alfred ran up to him and took it from him. "Yo, careful dude." He said quickly. He set the box down and grabbed the tape so that he could close it up. But before he could, he noticed the open flap and pulled it aside to look into the box. "Oh god, I haven't seen these pictures in awhile." He chuckled. Matthew sat down to see as well and Arthur didn't complain. Instead, he sat down as well to have a look. Alfred pulled out a photo and laughed a bit. "Remember this?"

In the photo, he and Matthew were sitting at the table, big smiles on their faces as they were presented a cake with a large number four candle on it. Both boys had party hats on their heads and streamers in thier hair. Matthew laughed as he pulled out another photo. "Oh look. It's us again!" He said happily. This one was soon after they adopted. Two year old Alfred and Matthew were in Francis's arms, Matthew hiding his face away, and Alfred gleefully waving to the camera.

Arthur went through the box and pulled out two framed pictures. Each contained the boys birth certificate. And along with it, a picture of their tiny footprints. So small compared to now. Where had the years gone? The three of them kept looking for a moment. Arthur pulled out a small picture frame and smiled ever so slightly. Both boys craned their necks to see what he had. This was a photo of Arthur and Francis. It was a bit old. Francis sat in a chair, a small smile on his face, as Arthur stood next to him, his hand on Francis's shoulder, smiling just as happily as Francis was. Francis seemed just a bit thin in the photo and Arthur's smile a tiny bit strained, but otherwise, they seemed happy.

"You know.." Alfred began. "We've been with you for so long..and you never really told us about how you met our dad." Arthur placed the picture on his lap and looked up at Alfred. Alfred just shifted, a bit awkwardly. "I mean, I think we asked you a few times but you never wanted to answer. But since your moving out and all..couldn't you at least tell us now?" He asked. Arthur stared at him for a moment. He glanced at Matthew, who seemed to be just as interested. Arthur sighed and smiled a little sadly.

"Your right Alfred. You do have the right to know. It's been unfair of me to keep it to myself." He gazed off a bit. "The story is a little long, and a little sad, but I still think that it's awfully wonderful." He chuckled. "You know when I first met your father, I never thought I would fall in love with him."

"What was he like?" Matthew asked. "I can't remember very well."

"Well.." Arthur thought. "He was loud." He said as he thought back to the past.

 _Arthur! Would you just look at zis! I can't believe it!_

"Arrogant."

" _Ah what would you do without me? Eating all that disgusting trash you call cooking. Here, I'll make you something better."_

"He could be completely selfish sometimes.."

 _I hate being here! Ze hospital gown is so ugly! And it smells of hand sanitizer. I want to get better, and soon!_

"..and yet other times, he was a complete and utter crybaby."

 _"I'm sorry." Francis said as he turned to look at him, revealing the tears staining his cheeks. "I've been trying to hold it in..but they won't seem to stop.."_

"But either way, I still loved him. Despite all of his little...quirks." The boys shared a look. "Oh but you don't want to hear that right? What you want to hear..is about how we met right?" They quickly nodded. "Of course. Now let me think. It was such a long time ago. He placed his hand on his chin and thought it over. "It was over twenty years ago wasn't it? I remember now." He let his eyes fall to his lap and smiled just a bit. "I remember. I was just a flower delivery man. It was just a simple part time job at the time. I would visit houses, funerals, retirement homes, but most of all I visited hospital."" He paused. "And then one day, I visited a certain hospital with a certain bundle of flowers for a certain patient. And that boys is where I met him. That was were I met Francis."

"And that...is where our story begins."

 **Chapter was real short I know. But the real story begins in the next chapter. Hope you'll stick around till then!**


	2. The chance encounter

In the heart of a small town, lies a quaint little area with many shops to see. A small coffee shop, a small bakery, a small book store, a small newspaper stand, but smallest of all was the little shop that sat right in the middle. "Fernandez's flowers." This shop could be packed some days, and empty the next. Swamped with orders one day, and then have no income another. Those quiet days, were the ones that Arthur Kirkland liked best. When he could sit around, talk to his boss Antonio, and just do nothing. That was what today was looking like. It was a rather dull day, grey clouds rolling in the sky, people hurrying to get home, and no one even paying any mind to the tiny flower shop. Arthur had his broom and was just sweeping up the floor a bit as Antonio spoke on the phone. After he was done, if there was still no business, Antonio would let him leave early for the day. How nice! It wasn't that he didn't want to work. It was just..he wanted a different job in the shop. His job, was the deliver the flowers. He would visit funerals, retirement homes, hospital, all dreadfully gloomy. He hated when the receiver of flowers cried and hugged him. He didn't buy them the flowers, just delivered them is all. Why was he the one being shown so much affection?

However he kept this job and for good reason. Despite the fact that it was so small, it was rather popular. Antonio always made the best bouquets and even have away a free vase for every ten dollar or more purchase. Quite the generous offer. Since Arthur was the only other employee, he was paid quite well. That was what made working here worth it. Plus, he and Antonio were good friends. Sometimes at the end of the day, Arthur invited the Spaniard over to his house to dine with him. Better then dining alone. Arthur loved by himself in a rather large house, that was inherited by his father. He had intended to some day fill the house with a big family, but so far no one showed much interest in the bushy eyebrowed man. Everyday was just as lonely as the previous one.

"Arthur!" He heard Antonio call. Ah, apparently he was through with his phone call. "I need you to make a delivery for me." He said as he began to gather a bouquet. So much for a no work day. Arthur set aside his broom and grabbed his hat. Antonio wrote down the address and handed the bouquet to Arthur. "It's the big hospital a few blocks away." He said. Arthur grimaced. He hated visiting hospitals the most. Filled to max capacity with sick people waiting to hug him and gush over how happy they are to receive the flowers. "The name is Mr. Francis Bonnefoy, from Roderich Edelstein. I have a note from him here." He said, handing him a card as well with a message written on it from Roderich. Ah, well that was good. He didn't mean to be sexist, but the males were always less clingy then the females and were more likely to just say thank you and leave it at that.

He took the flowers and walked outside. Waiting for him, was the company bicycle. Antonio didn't want to use trucks, for the sake of conserving energy. Arthur thought it was just inconvenient for him, seeing as how some of the locations were ridiculously far. But he didn't have any right to argue. He placed the bouquet into the basket of the bike and sped away, Antonio waving him goodbye from the doorway. As Arthur rode towards the hospital, which wasn't too far away, he glanced up at the sky. The clouds were even bigger then before and it was starting to get chilly. That was a warning, he could tell. That this was going to be a very gloomy visit. Francis was probably a dying young child, or a beloved husband dying of cancer, or something of that nature. Well whoever he was, Arthur wasn't looking forward to it.

Once he got to the hospital, he parked his bike and locked it into the bike rack. Antonio would have a fit if it was stolen. Not like anyone would want the old thing. It was a bright blue and the basket was white with green cursive letters saying "Fernandez's flowers," on it. It was an eyesore honestly and he was embarrassed to ride around on it. He grabbed the flowers and his hat from the basket. The hat was dark blue with the same green cursive writing on it. It was dreadfully ugly, but he was required to wear the company hat. He entered the hospital and grimaced slightly at the smell of it. In the waiting room were a few patients, one with some bloody cloth held to his head, one with a garbage bag he was currently vomiting into, a screaming toddler with a nasty rash on her face on her mother's lap, and a man in the wheelchair who looked pretty...dead. Arthur shuddered and approached the front desk.

"Excuse me." Arthur said, getting her attention. "I'm here to deliver some flowers to Mr. Francis Bonnefoy." He stated. He was given the room number and directions and with that, he made his way off. He entered the elevator and just as he got in, another family squeezed in. Apparently they were there to see someone too...but why in the bloody hell was there so many members of the family?! He was practically squeezed in the back. The family went a floor higher then him, so he ended up missing he stop. When they got off, he had to wait once more for the elevator to move. When he finally arrived at his floor, some of the flowers he noticed, had been crushed. Just great. If his costumer complained, he was sure to be yelled at.

He stormed down the hall, in no mood to deal with anymore foolishness. After a bit of searching he located the room in question. He let himself in and called out, "delivery," to alert the patient of his presence. The room he had entered was a bit plain. A hospital bed by a large window. A television at the wall in front of the bed. A curtain ready to surround the bed just in case. Some medical equipment off to the side. A small door leading to a restroom. Not much to really look at. Sitting on the bed was the patient in question. The blanket went up to his chest and his head was facing the window. He wore a pair of silk purple pajamas that he probably brought from home. His hair was blonde, curly, and abnormally long for a male. Arthur called out again to see if the man was awake. Francis turned his head to face him and Arthur was able to better see his face. He had some stubble on his chin, big blue eyes, and was just a tad bit pale. Francis smiled and sat up.

"Hello there." He said, a French accent very obvious in his voice. He pointed at the flowers. "Are those for me?" He asked. Arthur glanced at the bundle before looking at Francis.

"Yes. There from Mr. Roderick Edelstein." He responded. Francis scoffed in return. Apparently he didn't like the sender. He held out his arms and Arthur placed the flowers in them. Francis scanned them and thankfully didn't say anything about the crushed ones. He glanced at the note.

"Seems he wants to know when I'll be well again. Wants me to come back to work as soon as possible." He tossed the note on the side table, annoyed. "He doesn't care about how I'm doing. He only cares about how his business is doing." He glanced up at Arthur, who was watching him. He would normally have left by now, but it was his job to make the costumer happy. "I work at a restaurant." Francis said. "I am the head chief and Roderich always says that I practically run the place." He sighs. "His compliments are nice. But I wish he would actually care about how I'M doing." Arthur didn't say anything. Just shifted about a little awkwardly. He wasn't very good at interacting with others. Francis frowned and turned towards the window again. "But then again, I probably don't interest you much either. Sorry. I've wasted your time."

Arthur had to muffle a sigh. "No no. I do care." He lied. "Why don't you tell me why your here. Are you alright?" He asked. His usual script.

"Well...I have a heart condition." Francis answered, making Arthur raise an eyebrow. "I was born with a weak heart, so ever since I was little I've been ill. I'm a bit weak and often become sick. And then I seem to have attacks sometimes, where my chest just starts...burning. I was fine up until a month ago. Then I suddenly had a relapse in the middle of the restaurants kitchen. Where I couldn't breath all of a sudden and my chest was hurting me. I couldn't stop crying. The doctors aren't too sure what's wrong with me right now. But I hope to well soon and be let out." He looked up at Arthur. "Please sit." He said, patting the edge of the bed. "Tell me a little about yourself."

Arthur glanced at the door. "I..I really shouldn't." He said. "I should be leaving right now honestly." Francis frowned. When Arthur turned to walk away, Francis grabbed ahold of his sleeve.

"Please don't go." He pleaded. "It's so lonely here. No ever comes to visit! I'm always all alone. You seem like a nice man. Please stay?" He asked. Arthur hesitated once more and Francis put on some puppy eyes. "Oh please? I won't bore you, I promise. Just stay?" Arthur finally sighed and sat on the bed, exciting him. "Good! Thank you so much!"

Arthur shook his head. "Alright. What do you want to talk about?" He asked. After that Francis's was off like a motorboat. It was like he hadn't had company in years. He began to speak about everything and anything. Cooking, music, women, men, you name it, he spoke of it. He simply adored Arthur's component and whenever he got up to leave, Francis would look like he was close to tears. So Arthur ended up staying for awhile and learned things he hadn't previously cared about. The man's age, history, family, and friends. Occasionally, Francis would asked questions about Arthur, but he didn't answer many.

Eventually a nurse came in. "Francis. Visiting time is over." She told him before walking away. Francis sighed.

"Looks like our time together is over." Francis said sadly. Arthur stood and tried not to seem to eager.

"Looks like your right Francis." He said. "Sorry but I must be going." Before he could leave, he felt a a hand grasp his cuff again. He looked down and had to bit his lip. Francis was gazing up at him. He had a face of just..pure sadness and yet hope.

"Will you come back?" He asked. "It dosen t have to be tomorrow, but just..someday?" He asked hopefully. Arthur stared at him. What was with this man? They didn't even know each other and he was despite to speak with him once more.

"Sure whatever." Arthur said, brushing him off. But Francis wasn't letting him off that easily.

"Promise me." He insisted. "Promise me that you'll come back." Arthur had reached the end of his patience and brushed Francis off.

"I don't like persistent people." He said coldly. "If I come back, then I come back. If I don't then I don't. Please just leave it at that." Francis let his hand retract and looked a bit hurt. He let his eyes fall to his lap.

"I see. I'm sorry." He said quietly. Arthur watched him. He hadn't meant to hurt the man. He shook a head and turned around.

"Honestly..".He muttered before leaving the room. Francis once again was left alone. He stared out the window like he had been doing before. He was so lonely. It hurt so much. He placed a hand on his chest and felt his heart beat. It hurt. Is chest was starting to squeeze up on him a bit. He felt sick. He wanted...He wanted the nice man to come back. He didn't want to be left alone like he always was. He wanted to be around people. He let his head lie back on the pillow. "Ill be waiting." He whispered, before closing his eyes and sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur put the visit with the persistent Frenchmen out of his head. He didn't really need to be thinking about that right now. It wasn't important anyhow. However, he couldn't forgot that sad face he had made once Arthur had left. He tried to forget it, but found himself thinking about it every so often. Was he going batty? But it didn't stop him from his work however. He continued working in the small flower shop, delivering and such.

Only about three days after the incident in the hospital, they had been given the request for another delivery. "Here Arthur." Antonio said as he handed him a bouquet of sunflowers. "This is for Yao Wang from Mr. Ivan Braginski. He's in the hospital a few blocks away." Arthur frowned. That was that hospital where he met Francis. He just hoped that they didn't happen to see each other again. Once more, he mounted his bike and went off to the hospital. And per usual the waiting room was positively grim. More screaming children, panicking people, and dead looking gentlemen. He asked the front desk for Yao's room and grimaced. It was on the same floor as the Frenchmens room was. He did NOT want to go there, but it seemed like he didn't have much of a choice.

Just like last time, he rode the elevator up to the floor in question, but this time, thankfully their were no families crowding in. It was just him. Once he reached the floor, he quickly passed Francis's room without glancing at it. The door was closed, like it was last time. He found the room he was looking for and entered. Yao was on the bed, his leg propped up and in a cast. Ivan was standing next to him, holding his hand and talking to him. Arthur frowned. Why didn't Ivan just buy the flowers and bring them here himself? He was right there. But still, Yao seemed pleasantly surprised at the sight of the flowers. He thanked Arthur and asked him to come close so that he could be hugged. Arthur sighed and obliged. But then Ivan decided he wanted to hug him too, even though he was the one who ordered the flowers in the first place. He wrapped his arms around Arthur from behind and squeezed him tightly, not letting Arthur get in a breathe.

"D-dont kill the m-messengar.." Arthur wheezed. Ivan eventually let him go and thanked him again. Arthur just tilted his hat and left, feeling a little bitter. As he walked out, he could hear a doctor being paged over the intercom. Oh, they were going to this floor. He sighed. He hated when that happened. There was a big hustle bustle and sometimes he was trapped in the room for a moment. He had even been in a scenario where after delivering the flowers, the patient who received them had actually flatlined on him. He had panicked for a good amount of time before finally calling for a doctor. Thankfully the man had been fine but still..it was an awful experience.

He stepped out of the room, more then happy to be leaving. As he had expected he saw about two nurses going into a room, followed by a doctor. He sighed and kept walking, coming closer to the room. He had intended to just walk past it in now look back, but he found himself pausing. Wasn't that...Francis's room? He slowly approached and peered inside. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to see really.

One of the nurses was getting some medicine into a syringe at the end of the bed. The other was at one side of his bed, and the doctor was at the other. Arthur wasn't able to see his face because of the doctor, but he was able to see his legs. Francis's legs were occasionally curling up so his knees were in the arm, before straightening out again. He seemed to be in pain. He could hear the doctors telling Francis to just breath and that everything would be okay. And barley audible above them, he could hear Francis wheezing, struggling to take in a breath. Was this the attack he was talking about earlier? A heart attack perhaps?

At one point, the doctor moved aside in order to grab something. When he did, Arthur could see Francis's face. The doctor was holding a ventilation mask firmly over Francis's mouth and nose to help him breath. His mouth was open wide as he seemed to gulp air. His blue eyes were open wide, and tears were streaming from them and onto his pillow. "Mr. Bonnefoy, you need to calm down! Your airways are constricting and it won't get any better if you panic!" Francis's eyes were darting about, looking at everything in a panic. And eventually, they fell on Arthur. Arthur just stood in the doorway, no one noticing him standing there. Francis's eyes seemed to grow a bit wider. His hand, which was up on the railing, holding right, slowly lifted up and reached out for him.

'Help me.' His eyes seemed to say. ' It hurts.' Arthur swallowed and slowly took a step forward. But before he could come any closer, Francis's eyes suddenly rolled to the back of his head and his arm fell to the side. "Mr. Bonnefoy!" The doctor cried. "Damn it, were losing him!" It was at that moment that one of the nurses noticed Arthur there. She frowned and quickly hurried over and drew the curtain around Francis's bed so that he couldn't be seen. And Arthur was left standing there, all he could hear was the frantic calling of the nurses and the doctors order, in order to try and..save Francis. Arthur, quite shaken up, walked back to the elevator and let it bring him back to the lobby.

Once there, he went back outside and leaned on the bike rack. So that was what his attacks were like huh? He could breath, he couldn't speak, and he seemed to be in pain. It looked horrendous. He glanced at his hands. Why were they shaking? He wasn't afraid. He was probably just surprised is all. God, he had quit smoking a few years ago, but he could really use one right about now. He unchained his bicycle and got back on. His mind was clouded as he rode back to the flower shop, where Antonio was waiting for him.

"Oh there you are amigo. Listen I need you to...hey are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." He asked worries my as he hurried to Arthur's side, as though he were afraid that he might faint.

"I'm..fine." Arthur answered, a bit slowly. "Just..got a little surprise at the hospital is all. It's nothing to worry about okay?" Antonio didn't seem to convinced.

"Maybe you should take the day off. Whatever it is you saw must have been really bad for you to look so awful. Please, I'll take care of the rest of the work." He promised. Arthur hesitated, but not for long..He didn't usually get days off, so he was willing to jump at the opportunity.

"Thanks Antonio. I appreciate it.".Antonio only smiled and nodded. He really was a nice guy. Arthur waved and left the shop. His home wasn't far away, but it left him with plenty of time to think as he walked. And in his head, he kept on replaying the scene at the hospital. The sounds that he had heard and the sights he had seen. He remember Francis at one point, saying that he lived alone. So if he had an attack like that at home, then no one would be there to help him huh? He was lucky that the one he had last time was in the restaurant, where he could be seen and helped. He wondered what triggered the episodes. Perhaps they were just sporadically. Without ever knowing when they would happen. That was scary to think about. Then again, he had said before that he had been fine until last month. So apparently he had gotten better with time, but had a relapse. Whatever this disease was..was it terminal? He couldn't help but hope that it wasn't. That would be much too sad if he died alone in that hospital.

Arthur looked up at the sky. "Maybe I'll visit him tomorrow. Like he wanted. I imagine he'd like that." He said to himself. He looked back towards the ground. "I wonder If he'll be mad at me though for not coming sooner. But still..it's better then me not coming at all." He arrived at his house and unlocked the front door. But as soon as he was inside, he sat on his couch to think some more. "I guess these episodes leave him weak and land him in the hospital. I imagine if they keep happening, it'll wear him down. Poor fellow." He murmured. He let his head rest in his hands.

"Yes..I'll go and see him tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

The day after the hospital visit, Arthur went back before work in order to see Francis. But he had been informed at the front desk that Francis had been admitted to the ICU. So he wouldn't be able to visit Francis right now. He had left the hospital, with his feet feeling heavier then before. Antonio noticed his sullen expression when he came in and offered another day off. But Arthur turned it down. Working hard now would help him to keep his mind off of things. And it did help a bit. But it didn't make him forget. He didn't want to forget.

Every day, he came back to the hospital, and every day he was told the same thing. Francis was in the ICU. Come again some other time. Arthur wasn't even given an update on his condition. He felt upset. Usually only the immediate family got to be in the ICU right? So that meant that Francis was alone in there every day wasn't he? It was sad to think about. Perhaps that's why he continued to come every single day. Perhaps that's why he found himself thinking about him more and more often. Perhaps that's why he felt so worried.

Eventually a week passed. Arthur came to the hospital again, and the lady at the front desk immediately seemed to know what he wanted. She greeted him with a smile and handed him a piece of paper. On it was a room number. "Francis is there. He was allowed to leave the ICU and come back to the recovery ward this morning." She said. Arthur let out a sigh of relief. He had been getting really worried. He had been thinking, that if Francis still wasn't well today, they he would stop coming everyday. He looked at the paper. Why, this was the same room he had been in when they had first met.

He hurried to the elevator and tapped his foot impatiently as it brought him to his requested floor. Once there, he hurried down the hall and to Francis's room. To his relief, he had not been deceived. Francis was sitting on the bed, staring out the window, like he had when they had first met. Francis heard someone come in and turned to look at him. He seemed a bit paler and a tad bit thinner, but otherwise okay. When Francis saw him there, he gave him a small smile. "Your back." He said. "I was getting a little worried." He voice sounded a bit softer. Like his throat had been hurt.

Arthur approached the bed and one else on the side of the bed. "Are you..are you alright?" Arthur asked. Francis nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that last week. It wasn't exactly my proudest moment." He apologized. Arthur just shook his head.

"Dont apologize." He said. "I'm the one who should be apologizing." He sighed and placed his hand on Francis's hand. "I should have been here sooner. I left you alone. I'm sorry."

Francis chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for wasting your time. You came all this way to visit, and I just had to have an attack." Arthur frowned. He didn't have the heart to tell him that he had come to deliver another bouquet of flowers, not to visit Francis.

"Well that's not something you should apologize for. It isn't your fault." He sighed. "Francis, you told me once that you don't have any family right? And not many friends?" Francis nodded. "So..that means you don't get many visitors right?" Another nod. Arthur hung his head a bit. He was right. Francis was all alone. "Well then...you can consider me a friend alright? I'll start coming from now on. I promise." Francis seemed quite surprised.

"Y-you don't have to do that for my sake!" He insisted. He knew he had been looking foreword to seeing Arthur, and had been genuinely hoping that he would come. But after the bitterness at the last visit, he knew that Arthur wasn't interested. The last thing he wanted to do was to trouble him.

"Its not just for you." Arthur returned. "I've...I've been looking sleep over this Francis. I've been feeling so dreadful over the way I spoke to you and how I ignored you after that. So I want to redeem myself." He gently squeezed Francis's hand. "So I promise. I'll some every day from now on. I'll visit you all the time. You shouldn't have to be alone. I want to be here with you. Is that alright?" Francis's eyes were wide as he started at him. "I can understand if you tell me no. I can understand if you tell me to burn in hell. But please, give me a chance to make it up to you." Francis didn't say anything. Instead, he just turned his head. Arthur looked up, only seeing the back of his head and that curly blonde hair. He seemed upset. So he wasn't ready to forgive him huh? That was to be expected. Arthur loosened his grip.

He prepared to let go and stand up, but he could feel the hand holding his, suddenly give it a firm squeeze. He paused and looked up at Francis. He still wasn't facing him, but he could see that his shoulders were beginning to shake a bit and he let out a soft sob. "Francis? What's the matter? Are out feeling sick? Should I call for a doctor?" He asked frantically. Francis shook his head and brought his other hand up to wipe at his tears.

"I'm sorry." He said. As he turned to look at Arthur. "I was trying to hold them in ever since you came here. But they just won't seem to stop now." He admitted softly.

"But why? Why are you crying? Are you that upset with me?" He asked. Francis shook his head again.

"No silly. I'm crying because I'm happy." He said, earning him a confused stare. "I don't ask for too much. I make it a point not to. But if I could just have one moment of selfishness and could have anything I wanted, it would be for someone like you. Someone who would stay with me..even when I'm potentially on my death bed." Arthur's eyes were wide.

"Don't talk like that!" He scolded. "You're going to be fine, I know you are!" He insisted. Francis looked sadly at Arthur.

" _Non._ I'm afraid that's all the flip of a coin right now. I could get worse, I could get better. That's how it's always been but..." He said softly. "I'd never had attacks like that so close to one another. Not since I was very little." He sighed. "The doctor says it's my older age that's making me weaker. And that some day, I could suffer like I did there in the ICU, fall asleep, and then never wake up. Or I could just get gradually weaker and weaker at home, to the point where I can't lift my head. And then die a slow and painful death. I don't want that..." He blinked furiously as new tears formed in his eyes. "I've been getting so sick and I don't know if that means that my time is coming or not and.." He sniffles. "And I'm scared." He admitted.

Arthur shifted, a little uncomfortably. He wasn't good at comforting others. He never had been. Sometimes he ended up saying the wrong thing, and sometime he didn't seem sincere enough. So he wasn't sure what to do. Francis removed his hand From Arthur's and placed them over his face, to shield his tears from being seen. "I'm sorry.." He said softly. Arthur watched him for a moment. He did the only thing he could think of doing. He sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around Francis. He pulled the frail man closer, so that his head was on his chest.

"You must stop apologizing." He said. "I've already told you that you aren't at fault here." He gently ran his fingers through the man's curls. "Well I promise you. No matter what happens, if you get worse, or if you get better, I'll come to see you. I won't forget. I won't abandon you. And I'm sorry for doing so earlier. Would you forgive me?" He could feel Francis nod against his chest.

"I do. I forgive you." He pulled away and looked up at Arthur. "But please keep your promise. It would truly mean the world to me if you did." Arthur smiled.

"I think you'll learn quite quickly, that I don't break my promises."

 **Any ideas for the next chapter? Because I'm a little stuck. I have at least one chapter to fill before the next one.**


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur stuck to his promise. Every single day, he came to the hospital to visit Francis, just as he said that he would. Sometimes he brought flowers for him, sometimes he brought something from a bakery, and sometimes he didn't bring anything at all. To his relief, Francis seemed to be slowly gaining his strength back. The color began to return to his cheeks, and his voice began to return to normal once more as well. He was defiantly looking a lot better than before. Francis insisted that it was Arthur's visits that were making him better, but Arthur usually disregarded his comments.

When Arthur would come, usually Francis was sitting up in his bed, waiting for him. When Arthur entered the room, Francis would light up, and immediately offer a seat on the bed and ask about his day. Arthur didn't have very much to say most of the time, but Francis still seemed to hang on his every word, as though he hadn't seen the outside world in a long long time. Then again, perhaps he hadn't. When Arthur asked him, Francis told him that he had been in the hospital for the past two months. Two months without proper contact with other people huh? That sounded dreadful. No wonder he was always so happy to see Arthur.

This routine went on for about a month. And when that hot summer month passed, Francis was looking much better. His skin was a healthy, fleshy color, and a bit more fat began to form on his face. This was a rather promising sign, and Arthur couldn't be happier.

One day, at the end of that month, Arthur came to his room once again, to see Francis sitting at the edge of the bed, his slippers on his feet, and patiently waiting for him. He wasn't wearing his pajamas, rather he had on a blue shirt, provided by the hospital, and a pair of jeans. "I say chap, what are you doing?" Arthur asked, a bit amused. Francis smiled, happy to see Arthur.

"It's such a nice day outside. I thought that perhaps the two of us could go for a walk." He suggested. Arthur raised an eyebrow, a bit unsure.

"I don't know Francis. Do you think that's really such a good idea?" Arthur asked. "It's a tad warm outside today isn't it?"

"A bit perhaps. But it should not be so bad. There was a storm the other night so it shouldn't be as hot as it could be." Francis told him. "Please Arthur? It has been so long since the doctors have let me go outside. A doctor came in and told me I was doing much better, so he said it was fine if I wanted to go out for a bit, so long as I was careful. So I decided to wait for you so we could go together." He said. He stood up, and Arthur quickly stepped forward in case he fell. But Francis was fine. He stood steadily on his feet with an eager smile on his face.

"Well...Alright Francis. But you need to promise me that you'll tell me when you aren't feeling well alright? That way we can go back to the hospital."

"I promise," Francis assured him, stepping closer and grabbing onto Arthur's arm. "Come, let's go now. I've been waiting much too long for this!"

"I mean, don't you need anything with you?" Arthur asked. "A wheelchair or an IV of some sort?" Francis merely scoffed in response.

"I do not. Please Arthur, just trust me. I am doing much better. I do not need any extra support. Now stop your fussing. You're going to give yourself worry lines." He squinted and leaned forward a bit, looking at Arthur's forehead, before laughing and leaning back. "Oh. It would appear that I am too late." Arthur quickly slapped a hand to his own forehead with a gasp of indignation.

"You knave! I do not have wrinkles!" He scolded. Right? Francis just shook his head a bit and tugged at Arthur's arm.

"Come on now. You can fuss all you want after we get back okay? I don't want to be here any longer then I have to be. Let's get going." With a bit of reluctance, Arthur walked along with him out the door of his room and down the hallway. They were met by a doctor, who confirmed Francis's dismissal for the time being and instructed Arthur to bring Francis back if anything happened or if he started feeling unwell. Together, they went down the elevator, through the lobby (Where the receptionist gave them a kind smile) and out the front doors to the hospital parking lot. Francis led Arthur to the lawn next to the hospital, and the began walking together.

"Look there." Francis suddenly said, stopping them. He pointed upwards, back at the hospital. Arthur followed his finger to see he was pointing at a certain window. "That's my room right there. It feels very interesting looking at my room from the outside."

"You truly have not been out since you were admitted?"

"Well, they have let me sit outside, but only on the bench in front of the hospital. And even then, I couldn't think. There was always a nurse watching over me and making sure I didn't faint or something." He said with a roll of his eyes. "They really do baby me too much." Arthur decided it was best not to point out that Francis was indeed rather ill and did require said supervision. Instead, he kept it to himself. The two continued to walk together, admiring just how blue the sky was, despite the clouds that still dotted the sky. The air smelt slightly of rain and cleanliness. It was definatly a pleasent change when comparing it to the stiff and unnatural scent from the hospital.

"Perhaps you were right. The fresh air should do you fairly good." Arthur mused. He smiled a bit and chuckled.

"Oh? What is so funny?" Francis asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Just...remembering something from my childhood."

"Is that so? Why don't you tell me about it?" Francis was more then willing to hear him out. It had been so long since he had such a friendly conversation. He truly did consider Arthur to be a friend, and he wanted to speak to him like one.

"Well..." He began. "When I was a boy, I was actually rather sickly. I couldn't go out much to play with friends, and I was always falling ill. My mother often told me that fresh air would do me good and tried to encourage me to go outside when I could. But I had been such a grumpy little fellow back then and would always refuse. It took me ages to get over my childhood illness, and I can't help but wonder if that was why."

Francis laughed a bit. "Really? Well I am glad that you are better now."

"Yes, so am I. I don't think it was until my high school years when I could finally get along like a normal child. I missed out on quite a bit, and it was rather difficult making friends again. But I managed."

Francis smiled. "I wish I could say the same." He admitted. "I was actually homeschooled during my elementary school years in France since I was in the hospital so often. But then in middle school, I went to school with all the other children, and then moved here to London after my high school years to pursue my career."

"I see. You had difficulty making friends as well didn't you?" Arthur asked. Francis wagged his finger in return.

"No. Actually, when I got to school, I was well liked and accepted into the crowd. And I was rather popular in high school too. But I lost all communication with my friends when I moved here. So that is why I am alone right now. I said I couldn't say the same, because I could not fully understand how you felt, you little loner." Francis teased, making Arthur scoff and turn his head. "Do not be upset with me. I am sorry." Francis chuckled.

"You really do just say whatever comes to mind don't you?" Arthur sighed.

"I suppose." Francis shrugged. "Come, why don't we sit down for a moment. I am a bit tired." He said, leading Arthur over to a small bench near the door. Without even realizing it, they had done a full lap around the hospital, and were now back at the entrance. They sat down together, and Francis let his head fall back as he continued to talk. "But I was thinking. You took longer to recover, because of your attitude."

"My attitude?"

"Yes. I was back to school in middle school, and I was very healthy. But you did not recover until high school. You did not want the fresh air, and I imagine you treated your illness like a death sentence didn't you?" Arthur's silence spoke many words. "It is all a matter of attitude. If you don't make the most out of everything and at least try to smile, then you will not get well any faster. That's why it took you so long to get well again."

"Perhaps." Arthur sighed. Why was he talking about this sort of thing with a man he had only met a little over a month ago? It didn't feel abnormal. But it wasn't something he would normally do. He wasn't even this friendly with Antonio when he had first started working at the flower shop.

"How are you now?" Francis asked him. "Are you in good health?"

"Yes for the most part." Arthur answered. "I still get a bit ill from time to time. I'm a bit more susceptible to illness then others, but I haven't had anything major happen." He scratched his chin a moment. "Well actually, I did get pneumonia a few years ago when I wasn't careful enough. But other then that, I've been right as rain."

"Good." Francis nodded, casually putting his arm around Arthur as he sat up again. Arthur didn't bother to move away. "You know, I am very glad that you came today. It is always so lonely when you are not here."

"Well I did promise to come didn't I? I wouldn't break my promises." Francis smiled widely at him.

"You know I-" Francis was interrupted by a sudden vibration of Arthur's phone.

"Ah. My apologizes. I'll take this." Arthur said. He pulled out his phone and answered it. Antonio was on the other end, asking him to come by. Several people had come in at once and he couldn't handle the store himself. "I'll be there right away." Arthur answered, before hanging up. "I'm sorry. I must be going now." Arthur sighed. "My boss needs me."

"I understand. Don't worry about it." Francis said, waving it off. He stood from the bench and helped Arthur up as well.

"Shall I see you inside?"

"No no. Don't worry about me. You just take care of what you need to take care of." Francis assured him. "Will I see you back here tomorrow?"

"Of course." Arthur returned.

"I'm glad." Francis smiled at him. And before he realized it, Arthur had smiled as well. It had been a long time since someone had made him smile in such a way. But of course, friends smiled at friends. It wasn't a big deal right? "Well, I will see you then okay?" Arthur nodded and turned his cheek. For the past week or so, Francis had started kissing his cheek when he said goodbye. It was his own personal way of sending him off. Arthur didn't mind it as much as he used to really. As he turned, a sudden thought came to him. Since Francis was well, would he be let out of the hospital soon? That might be good.

"Say." Arthur said, turning his head back. "Are you-" He didn't get a chance to say much more before Francis's lips connected with his own. Both were frozen for only a second, before Arthur pushed him away.

"W-What was that all about?" He demanded, his fist up against his lips.

"That wasn't my fault! You turned your head back too soon!" Francis insisted, his face scarlet, and his own fingers over his lips. His eyes turned to the floor a moment, and he smiled. "You know, you aren't too bad of a kisser.." He teased.

"Sod off!" Arthur yelled, giving him a push. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" Francis frowned again.

"I told you I did not! That was your fault!"

"My fault? Like I'd ever want to kiss you!" Arthur shouted back. "I knew letting you get all affectionate like that was a mistake you pervert!"

"I was not a pervert!"

"That what was that comment about being a good kisser? Did you think that would be funny?"

"It was a joke!"

"And a right good joke that was!" He said sarcastically. "Just forget it!" He shook his head and turned around to storm off.

"You jerk!" Francis shouted after him, making Arthur scowl as he grabbed his bicycle from the bike rack. He grit his teeth and got onto the bike without looking back. But he could feel the heat in his cheeks burn even warmer when he thought back to what had just happened, and his lips began to tingle. Such a jerk Francis was!

Francis meanwhile watched as Arthur sped away. Well! He had better not show his face back here tomorrow! He folded his arms and huffed. But...why couldn't he stop blushing? It wasn't like he wanted to kiss him. But Arthur's lips, while a bit small and rather dry, were very...nice. He shook his head, a bit ashamed at the way he was thinking. He should not have done that. He was such a silly man. He sighed and turned to enter the hospital again. "If he does show up tomorrow...maybe we can just forget about what happened. And be friends again too. I hope so."


End file.
